In a corporate computing environment, a plurality of computing entities across one or more domains may be grouped together in a federation. Typically, a federation defines a set of computing entities from one or more different domains that have a pre-established trust relationship with each other and within which a common set of authentication credentials, known as a federated identity, is valid. The federated identity allows a user to access various resources within the federation with a single sign-on. However, if the user requires to access a resource outside the federated environment, a separate set of authentication credentials is requested.